


Matching Cheeks

by CaitlynMellark



Series: ChasexAlphonse Stories [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Oh my lawd, i let chase get one bf and this is what i do with them, love you omii
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-25 00:46:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17111252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaitlynMellark/pseuds/CaitlynMellark
Summary: An AU I made for Sorceringing's OC, Alphonse and my OC, Chase. Pretty angsty stuff in here.





	Matching Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sorceringing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sorceringing/gifts).



When Markus's hand rose, Chase felt nothing. He only held his gun closer to his body, letting the cold metal interact with his cold body. The snow fell gently, as if they were not even there... not even about to truly start the war between humans and androids.

 

When Markus's hand fell downwards, and he yelled 'Attack!', Chase still felt nothing. Their people charged, guns held close to their bodies. Explosions went off and the androids went their separate ways in little groups. Markus had his people, and Chase went his own way.

 

His mission: Win Freedom.

 

It was not the normal specific tasks he has been given before. Now it was more of a general idea, and he had... uncertainty of if it would even be an accomplishable mission.

 

He pressed his back against the makeshift barricade, holding his gun close. He looked over it, and shot at a couple of humans. They fell to the ground in a harsh and loud thud, making the snow turn red. He looked around, and some androids laid dead as well, making their snow blue.

 

If the blood mixed, would it be purple? Or would they not mix, seeing as one has to be the superior? Would it truly show if they are equal or not? Either way, the result, for him, would be the same. He did not desire freedom, nor did he care about it. He was doing this for everyone else, not himself.

 

The bullets seemed to just continue on and on. Chase paid no attention to the humans he shot, or the androids that fell because of the humans. He knew of them, but their names were just things that fell off of his tongue and were forgotten in the snow.

 

All of that, until Chase saw _him_  fall.

 

Alphonse. The VS400 who has done almost nothing but tried to be Chase's friend and help him deviate. It was a simple gesture, and maybe it meant nothing to him, but seeing him fall made Chase irrational unlike the others.

 

He _wanted_ to run to him. He wanted to, but the red walls said he couldn't. Going to Alphonse wouldn't win freedom; it would only cause his own death.

 

Chase stared at the red walls, ever towering and ever burning red. Chase slammed his shoulder against the walls, and it seared into his body. He ignored the immense pain, however, and kept trying to slam into the wall. He tried to scratch at it, and rip it apart. He had more important things to do than stand around and let Alphonse die, if he wasn't already.

 

The walls shattered around him like broken glass. Painful, fiery glass that fell at his feet like nothing now.

 

He ran towards Alphonse, not caring about the gunfire happening around him. He dropped the gun he had kept so close the entire time, and dropped to his knees. He didn't care that his long jacket got in the way of kneeling, he was focused on the broken android before him. He tried to lift Alphonse close, his eyes scanning over his face and trying to take in what happened.

 

Alphonse had a few bullet wounds in him, the most prominent one being slashed across his already damaged left cheek. Other ones laid over his body like a short and distant map. His thirium pump... near his thirium regulator... his leg... His own thirium flowed towards the snow, staining it like the other androids before him did.

 

Chase's LED turned bright red, and it was fairly obvious Alphonse was trying to keep his own a lower stress color. It flickered to red every now and again, however. He showed off a smile like he always tried to. Positive as always, even if unneeded.

 

"Hey... How's your mission going?" he let out a soft laugh, his blue eyes looking over at Chase, somehow not immediately dead. His hand gently tried to clean the ash and gentle bits of blood from Chase's cheek. His hand was soft and kind, and it hurt to feel it.

 

Staring into Alphonse's eyes was like staring directly into the red counters that probably flooded the other's vision. Probably so many errors of damaged biocomponents, thirium loss amounts, and shutdown times...

 

"You serious?! You're dying and you're asking about my mission? Fuck the mission," Chase let out in a choked breath. He was desperately trying not to cry. He tried to think of any possible way he could save Alphonse, but no solution came to mind.

 

Alphonse's eyes widen for just a moment before returning to normal. His smile remains there. It both mocks Chase, but also tries to soothe him. The bastard is dying and is still smiling. "So, you're deviant now, huh? It's nice to see you deviate for me. Very flattering."

 

Chase scowled, the tears continuously threatening to fall. His hand tried desperately to run through Alphonse's hair, like he did as a machine. Back then, it was from lack of understanding. Now it was because he fully understood. "Goddammit," his voice chokes out in a dirty mess, "This should be me. I was the machine, I..."

 

Alphonse softly laughed, "You might've been the machine, but it's pretty obvious you aren't anymore." His eyes looked off as his body shudders, probably from slowly shutting down. "...I would have liked to have shown you things."

 

Chase shook a bit, keeping Alphonse close. "No... No, you should have--"

 

"Tracis haven't seen a lot, have they?" Alphonse cut him off, "A dirty club... and sometimes walking people to their dirty houses..." His eyes looked back at Chase, the red in them only seeming to get worse to the HR300. "I would have liked to have shown you better things... Things Tracis don't get to see..."

 

Chase continued to scowl, the tears slowly going down his cheeks from his words. "I fucking..."

 

"I know you hate monologues," Alphonse softly laughed, "...But I think it's less of a monologue if I am telling you... that I wish I could have done that for you... But you have to do that on your own, I suppose..."

 

"No, please..." Chase tried to beg, even if he knew it would fix nothing. It wouldn't repair the VS400's wounds, or make sure the bleeding stopped, or would stop him from shutting down.

 

"You're alive, you know that?" Alphonse mumbled. He acted as if this was just a normal conversation with no consequences. He acted as if he hasn't seen Chase in a long while and he is talking about the weather. "You can do things... and be happy... And it probably feels so nice to be happy to an old machine like you, yeah?"

 

"How can I be happy if you're right here dying?" Chase snapped in anger and sadness, "It should have been me, dammit..."

 

"But it wasn't," Alphonse mumbled, "Now you can live... And do nice things... You'll learn a whole... lot..."

 

His voice got slower, and it started to distort a lot more noticeably from before. His voice was becoming a broken mess, like a glitch. Chase didn't want him to be a glitch though; he wanted him to be a living being with him.

 

"You know, even... as a machine... you were pretty... great," Alphonse's voice said through the gargled static that deepened and roughened his voice, "I was... glad to have met you..."

 

Chase's eyes closed tightly, the tears streaming a bit more harshly now. "I... was glad to have met you too..." His voice barely sounded like his own to him. It wasn't mechanical, and it wasn't like any machine. It was... human. It was newly alive, and it wished to be dead.

 

He couldn't see Alphonse, but he did feel the other android get closer to him. It was like a nuzzle, of sorts. He assumed, anyway. He never experienced this. He wanted to experience it again and again, but he couldn't. His hand kept running through Alphonse's soft hair, and it hurt to do so. It hurt to sit here and have him slowly die.

 

He opened his eyes again, and there Alphonse was. His head was against Chase, gently moving in a very slow but noticeable way. Thirium still flowing out of his body, and down his face. The same smile stayed on his face, as always.

 

"I'm glad I met you," Chase cried out softly once again, wanting the other to understand, even if he couldn't remember it.

 

"I'm... glad... I met... you too..." Alphonse mumbled in the sea of distortion. His eyes stared at Chase, but his LED went gray.

 

Chase held him closer, burying his face in the other's hair as he sobbed. He didn't care about any of the bullets flying through the air. Any could pierce him, and he'd be happier than he was right now.

 

He looked at Alphonse again, his thumb ran gently over his damaged cheek, some thirium going on it. His thumb then ran over the side of Alphonse's lips, feeling the soft curve from his smile.

 

He gently laid Alphonse down, letting him paint the snow in his own shade of blue. He didn't have time to think about it before a bullet slashed his own cheek, causing him to fall to the ground. He puts his hand to his cheek, feeling his thirium run down his fingers and soak into his fingerless glove a bit. His thirium mixed with the bit that Alphonse's cheek left on his hand.

 

He winced, his LED blaring red. Not a fatal injury, but still an injury. He grabbed his gun, holding it close as he pushed himself towards a makeshift barricade. He closed his eyes, focused back on his mission. He needed to live, for Alphonse's sake.

 

He aimed his gun, shooting any human immediately. It was risky to do so, but he didn't care anymore. As much as he needed to live for Alphonse, death would be such a joy. He was finally alive... and he wished he was dead.

 

He ran to each barricade of sorts, shooting at absolutely any human he saw. The damned humans... The fucking humans... That just ripped Alphonse away like his life meant _**nothing**_. Like his life was just nothing...

 

He kept shooting at the _fucking_ humans. He was tired of seeing them. He was tired of hearing them, and he was tired of seeing their disgusting red blood. He was tired of all of it. He couldn't even relish in the amounts of humans he was killing because he did not _care_. He wanted them gone.

 

And after awhile, they were.

 

Chase didn't pay attention to everything around him until he heard the loud explosions go off. He looked over, and Markus was getting off of his knee. He dropped the launcher, just staring at the fire he caused.

 

Chase should feel relief. He should feel relief, but he can't. There was no relief, not truly.

 

And something in him burned. Burned towards someone... but he wasn't sure who. Towards Alphonse for dying? Towards the humans for killing him? Towards Markus not somehow doing something to save him? Towards himself? He did not know...

 

The rest of the night was a blur to Chase. Minor celebrations, speeches... But it was a blur. Even to this day, he never remembered what happened after they won.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

_**August, 2040** _

 

Markus finally had a memorial built for the androids that died that day, almost two years ago.

 

Chase is with his friends... but he feels alone. They don't really speak as they look around at the memorial, probably looking for their own friends on the wall. The human, of course, won't really find anyone. The androids will, but Chase wasn't focused on that.

 

He gently rubs his finger against the wall, looking for the model. It was in alphabetical order of model, then the name would be after it. His model would be near the end, so he looks towards there.

 

VR400s... VR800s... VS200s... VS400s.

 

VS400 Alphonse.

 

Chase stares at the name and model, the smile reappearing in his processors as he does so. The smile... the eyes... the soft hair... The damaged cheek...

 

He gently traces the name before touching his own right cheek. It still was damaged from the bullet. He wonders often if Alphonse would find it funny. Find it funny that his left cheek was damaged while Chase's right cheek was. He always assumed Alphonse would find it funny.

 

He traces the name once again, closing his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispers, "I'm so... sorry..."

 

His thirium pump feels constricted, and his chest felt heavy. Over the last couple of years, he thought over and over again about things. Over and over if loving Markus was truly worth it if he did not care about Chase. Markus used him for freedom, and he was unsure if Markus ever cared about him more than someone he had to free.

 

Markus didn't free him, though. Alphonse did.

 

And that is why Chase loved him instead.

 

He is long gone, though. Long gone and buried, no longer staining the ground or snow in a deep shade of blue.

 

He wondered a lot how it would be like if Alphonse was still here. If there was ever a chance in this world that he could have had him... If he could have gotten over Markus even faster, and loved Alphonse instead. If Alphonse was here, and somehow loved him in return... how much could he just drown in the thought of being somebody else's?

 

No amount of wondering would change the fact that Alphonse was unattainable, however.

 

But then he also wondered... what kind of world would've Alphonse shown him? Would it be a better world than this one? If he just could have lived, what would he have shown Chase?

 

"Chase, we should go," the genderless android says, "Staring at the wall for too long might upset you too much."

 

"Very bad for Chase," the female android confirms.

 

Chase looks at them, then at the wall again. "...I'm sorry," he whispers to Alphonse's legacy.

 

He slowly takes his hand off of the engraving, then leaves with the others.


End file.
